The present invention relates to a height adjusting mechanism for a safety belt and more particularly to a mechanism useful in changing the vertical position of a shoulder belt and its turning loop or D-ring.
The invention comprises a height adjusting mechanism for a safety belt comprising a track, adapted to be secured in a generally vertical orientation to a portion of a vehicle, the track including a central channel formed therein, and a plurality of slots or grooves, vertically positioned along the track. The mechanism comprises a carrier slidably received in the track, including engagement means extending through the central channel for supporting a D-ring through which the safety belt extends. The mechanism additionally includes a latch plate tiltably located within the track and movable with the carrier. The latch plate comprises a first portion forming a fulcrum, a second portion extending from the first portion, having formed at one end thereof first means (106, 124) for lockingly engaging a designated groove; and a third portion located on an opposite side of the fulcrum away from the second portion. The third portion includes a bar extending outwardly through the central channel of the track, such that when force is exerted on the bar the latch plate pivots about the fulcrum causing the first means to disengage from a selected slot or groove (46) such that the latch plate can be slid vertically in the track carrying therewith the carrier, and repositioned to enable the second portion to engage another slot or groove. In one embodiment of the invention the track includes slots in a front portion and in another embodiment slots are in a rear or bottom portion.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.